


I've Missed This || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Dialogue prompt 12 „I’ve missed this“ with Kakashi after coming back from a mission to his s/o
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 64





	I've Missed This || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Dialogue prompt 12 „I’ve missed this“ with Kakashi after coming back from a mission to his s/o

The house always felt so empty when Kakashi wasn’t around. You were a medical ninja, you worked in the hospital inside the Leaf so you didn’t get out on missions much. Kakashi had been gone for a week. Every moment that he was gone felt like an eternity.

Sure, he always left some of the ninja hounds with you, but it didn’t do much when all you wanted was to breathe in his familiar scent. Your days off consisted of you going into work to find some kind of work. You needed something to do, something to occupy your mind. Every thought you had when you weren’t busy was whether or not Kakashi was coming back alive.

You awoke to the sound of the dogs barking, something that happened every morning. The slightest movement of a leaf outside the door and it sent them into a frenzy. You grabbed a pillow and covered your face. It was your day off, you should still be asleep. You knew very well that after an hour or two of doing nothing at home you would wander your way to the hospital.

As you threw the blankets off you and made your way to the kitchen you realized that the dogs had stopped barking on their own. You hadn’t raised your voice to tell them to stop once.

You stopped yourself and turned back to the bedroom, slowly grabbing a kunai off your nightstand. If someone had gotten the dogs to stop barking there was someone in the house.

You slowly walked back to the kitchen, ready to aim your knife at anyone who was standing there. That’s when you saw the familiar face before you. Kakashi’s eye squinted as a smile formed under his mask.

Your eyes grew wide and the kunai dropped to the ground. He laughed a little and held a hand out for you. “I’m back.”

You ran to him and jumped into him. His strong arms wrapped around you, holding you against his body.

“I missed you so much.” You kissed his cheek and ran your hands through his hair.

“I missed you too princess.”

You laid your head in his neck and took in the familiar scent of him, immediately feeling at him. “I can’t believe how much I just missed the feeling of you being here.”

He put you down and held your face in his hands. “And I miss this.” His lips met yours and you melted like putty in his hands.


End file.
